


occasional (hairy) perils

by sheepfulsheepyard



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Fluff, Hera acts like a dad and keeps pictures of her kids in her wallet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepfulsheepyard/pseuds/sheepfulsheepyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan insisted that repetitive activities helps with easing difficult students into meditation. Sabine just thinks he and Ezra are dorks and has no intention of keeping Kanan’s reputation intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	occasional (hairy) perils

"This is why I keep my hair short," said Sabine, far too amused for the current situation.

Kanan cracked open one eye to glare at her. "This is _meditation,_ Sabine."

"Sure," Sabine agreed, "only if I'm allowed to _meditate_ with hair dye later."

Kanan considered, tilting his head back a little once Ezra poked him, allowing him to gather more hair into a braid.  

"What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hera gets a holophoto otherwise."

"That's not so bad."

"Ah, but it _is_ when you consider I will make hard copy of the 'photo to print out, make several copies of it, and put the biggest one in Hera's quarters so every secret transmission to the Rebellion has Ezra braiding the big, bad Jedi Knight's hair in the background."

Kanan narrowed his eyes and Sabine returned his look with equal obstinance. It might've been more impressive if Kanan wasn't sitting crosslegged, back against his bunk, awkwardly tilting back to allow Ezra, who was sitting on the bottom bunk of Kanan's cabin, to plait his hair.

Sabine had to hand it Ezra - kid knew what he was doing. Kanan had braids that were plaited into braids that then supported Kanan's usual ponytail. Not only that, but it did, actually, seem like Ezra was meditating - or, at least, knocked into a sort of fugue state. Ezra was entirely focused on weaving, doing it with precise, mechanical precision, and didn't even notice when Sabine had walked into the room, much less when she started talking.

"What color are we talking?" Kanan finally broke the standoff.

Sabine grinned. "I was actually thinking a sort of ombre with all bleached blonde underneath so when you put your hair up there's a stripe."

To his credit, Kanan actually seemed to consider it, before he countered, "How about Ezra teaches you to braid hair and then you braid _his_?"

"I'm not quite sure how I win here," Sabine frowned, crossing her arms. True, if Ezra wouldn't let _dye_ his hair, braiding seemed like the next best thing, but that would imply that she was taking part in their weird father-son, master-padawan bonding rituals, which mostly included acting like total dorks. 

"It's another form of art," Kanan tried persuasively, wincing when Ezra pulled too tight.

"Fine," Sabine relented, "but get my teacher out of his creepy trance mode," she added as she settled next to Kanan, "but don't think I like Ezra better when he talks. This is for art and art alone!"

In the end, Sabine decided while patting down her luxurious braids, it was always nice to learn another form of art. Even if her teacher had been a little too talkative.

(Somehow, Hera still ended up with a holo. It was probably worse than Sabine’s suggestion, because it included Kanan, Ezra,  _and_  Sabine and Hera liked to show it off to every Rebellion member they met but, alas, that’s a story for another day.)

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to geekfairy over on tumblr for the prompt.


End file.
